


See That Pretty Girl In The Mirror There?

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Crossdressing, Feminization, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sweet Peter, Top Peter, bottom!tony, is when i lovingly describe them on pretty boys, smut is all in chapter 2, the only time i care about clothes, tony just wants to be soft and sweet and pretty sometimes, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Tony had managed to keep it a secret for so long, he almost forgot it was a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had managed to keep it a secret for so long, he almost forgot it _was_ a secret. As intrusive as paparazzi could be, they were only around when he was out and about. Between secluded homes, state-of-the-art security systems, and of course JARVIS, no one got the chance to truly surprise him when he… indulged. 

Even after he started dating Peter, it was still a completely private affair. First because Peter was living at home with his aunt, then a tiny apartment while in college. Peter _always_ called before stopping over, even at the last minute. Even now, living together, Tony’s secret stayed, well, secret. Peter had landed a prestigious paying internship with OsCorp and, though it ate up a lot of his time, it had consistent hours, letting Tony plan around it.

So when the truth came out… it was terrifying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His day was going well; by 1 p.m. he’d finished up a few projects for SI, filed some paperwork for Pepper, and had a minor breakthrough on some tweaks for Peter’s web fluid. Peter would be at OsCorp until at least 6 in the evening. That should be plenty of time. Time for a little self indulgence. He showered quickly and shaved his legs. Thank god he could still use the “science experiment gone wrong” excuse to explain his lack of leg hair. A quick tidy of his goatee and it was time for the fun part.

In an “unused storage room” towards the back of the penthouse, was an unremarkable bedroom. A queen size bed with pale pink bedding, flanked by light wood night tables sat against one wall. A tall wardrobe of a similar wood was pushed up against the opposite wall, filled to the brim with various dresses and robes and accoutrements. The real prize was the antique vanity next to a large window.

It was obviously old, especially compared to the other furniture in the room, but well loved. No blemishes, lovingly dusted and polished, with a trifold mirror. A crystal bottle of perfume sat next to a silver hairbrush and hand mirror. A few lipsticks were lined up against the mirror at the back. A pot of rouge and set of makeup brushes were on a little silver salver, along with some eyeshadow and foundation. To any unknowing observer, it would be a perfectly normal bedroom for a wealthy lady. 

But it’s Tony’s haven.

He felt instantly lighter as he traipsed to the wardrobe and put on a silky set of underwear and a long silky robe, and casually tossed a pair of thigh high and garter belt on the bed. He pulled out the vanity stool, flipped the robe out behind him, and sat as it fluttered over the back of the stool. Tony grabbed a bottle of unscented lotion from a drawer in the vanity and rubbed it into his skin slowly, luxuriating in the feeling.

He lightly patted Guerlain Orchidée Impériale cream into his face. Next came foundation, powder, and rouge, a pale pink, just slightly darkening his cheeks. Light and dark brown eyeshadow gave his eyes a delicate look. A quick sweep of liner for a slight cat eye and mascara and eyes were done. A deft hand with dark brown pencil to define and soften his brows. And the final piece, lip liner to fill out his lips and a rich, deep red lipstick. 

Overall, the effect was good. With the facial hair, he’d never ‘pass’ for a woman, but his features were definitely more feminine than usual. He ran a brush through his hair, not truly long enough for a fancy style, but a little wave here, a little texture there, and it too was more feminine. With his mother’s pearls around his neck, he felt almost… beautiful.

With a giddy smile, he spun on the stool to face the bed. The garter belt was pale, and ivory color that looked fantastic against his tan. He wiggled his hips to get it set right. Pulling on hose was its own delight. The sensation of cool of sheer nylon against his smooth legs always gave him a frisson of pleasure. He straightened the seams before clipping the garters properly.

He walked to the wardrobe and flung open the doors. He didn’t have a lot of dresses, really, only about a dozen, but each one was special. Today, Tony chose a pale blue chiffon number that swirled around his legs in a fantastic way. The ruching of the bodice gave him a more defined waist and the rhinestones at the neckline gave off a lovely sparkle. Cap sleeves meant it was a little tight in the arms originally, but Tony had had that tailored long ago.

Slipping it on over his head felt like the final step of a transformation. From “Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist” to “Tony, pretty housewife”. On the way to the door, he slid into a matching pair of ice blue kitten heels and felt the stress of his day melt away. For the next few hours, he didn’t have to think about anything but the cookies he’d make, the wine he’d drink, and the trashy romance he’d read.

The heels gave him a slightly different walk, a little more wiggle in his hips. He relished in the echo of the _click clack_ of them against the wood floor on the way to the kitchen. Hidden in the back of a drawer was a frilly apron he always wore for these occasions. After he slipped it on, he hummed as he gathered flour, sugar, butter and eggs. 

“Friday, my sweet, put on my jazz playlist.”

Music softly floated through the air. Measuring, mixing and portioning the cookies was second hand for Tony. He put the tray in the oven, poured a glass of white wine, and sashayed to the comfortable couch. The Starkpad he picked up off the coffee table had one of his favorite romance novels on it. As the sweet smell of cookies invaded the house, he became engrossed in the story. 

So engrossed, in fact, that he didn’t notice as Peter came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Tony?”

Tony jumped, spilling his wine. “Pete! I, uh, this… It isn’t! I can explain! I-”

Peter quickly made his way over to his panicking lover. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. Shh, calm down. Deep breaths, huh?”

He forced himself to take full breaths, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to come up with _something_ that would explain this all away. Maybe he lost a bet? Or, or, or some kind of charity thing? No, there was no one here to see it, that wouldn’t make sense. God, why was Peter even _here_? He wasn’t due home for another 3 hours!

Peter pressed a sweet kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I can see you’re panicking, babe. I’m not upset. We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

Tony’s response was interrupted by the oven timer. He jumped up and hurried to grab the cookies out of the oven before they browned too much. He slid the tray onto a cooling rack and leaned over the counter. 

“Tony, do you _want_ to talk about this?”

He couldn’t answer right away. _Did_ he want to talk about this? He loved Peter, so much, he wanted to share everything with him. But he still feared being judged and left. He trusted Peter, he really did, but that voice in the back of his head, that sounded so much like Howard, kept saying no one would understand. Everyone would leave.

He took a deep breath. The words escaped almost on a whisper. “I just, I like to feel pretty?”

Peter smiled beatifically. “You’re gorgeous, Tony.”

“Don’t!” Tony snarled. “Don’t patronize me!”

“Tony! I’m not patronizing you. I really think you’re beautiful.” He slid around to wrap his arms around Tony. “It’s a new look for me, but it’s good. You look… softer. I love how you look whether you’re in a suit, or covered in grease in the ‘shop, or in a lovely dress like this. I love you. All I need to know, sweetheart, is how you want me to handle this.”

“W-what?”

He nuzzled a kiss into Tony’s neck. “Well, do you only want to do this alone? Or is it something you want me involved in? And if it is, how should I treat you? I mean, do you still prefer ‘Tony’? Masculine pronouns? I want you happy, love.”

Tony turned around in Peter’s embrace. “You don’t think I’m a freak? For.. wanting to feel like a woman sometimes?”

He chuckled. “Tony, no. Wanting to feel pretty and delicate is nothing to be ashamed of. And I just want you to feel good, and to _help_ you feel good. So, tell me how I can do that.”

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes. A broken sob choked him as he hugged Peter tight. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He lead them over to the couch. “Now that that’s settled, how would you like this to go?”

“I’m not trans. I’m definitely a man. I just… Being a woman feels good sometimes? There’s something I like about feeling feminine. Too much 50s tv as a kid. Y’know, the sweet housewife? Taking care of the house, making nice things, being a little pampered by a doting husband. I don’t _get_ to be soft. I’m Tony Stark, Merchant of Death. But putting on some makeup and a dress, I don’t have to be tough. I can just be… sweet.”

Peter brought one of his hands up to his mouth and nibbled lightly on it. “Hmm, you’re always sweet, I think.”

Tony blushed. “You goof.”

“ _Your_ goof.” He pressed a kiss to the middle of his palm. “So, when you’re all made up, do you, like, want to be my wife? My little sweetie, waiting for hubby to come home?”

Tony’s blush deepened. He whispered, “Yes.”

“Then, that’s what we’ll do. Anytime you want that, you just make yourself real pretty, and I’ll know. It doesn’t have to be a big deal. It can be as easy as that.”

“As easy as that, huh?” Some of Tony’s spark was back. He kissed Peter deeply. “Then take me to bed, _husband_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter laughed and swept Tony up in his arms and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. Spider strength came in handy sometimes. Tony squealed and kicked his legs happily when Peter tossed him on the giant king bed.

“You look so pretty, sweetheart,” Peter whispered as he pressed a line of kisses up Tony’s jaw. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Tony nodded, words caught in his throat.

Peter smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. He knelt in front of his lover and carefully unbuckled the powder blue kitten heels. Tony let out a moan when he slid the shoes off and massaged his feet. A hand slipped up to unsnap the garters from the silky hose. Peter gently rolled them down and laid them to the side.

“You’re so soft, baby.” Peter rubbed his cheek over the smooth skin he’d revealed. Tony keened at the scratch from his stubble. He wiggled down, trying to get closer. Peter held his hips. “Ah, ah, you’re letting me take care of you.”

A light dusting of pink spread over Tony’s face as Peter pulled him to his feet and spun him around. He kissed across Tony’s shoulders as he slowly unzipped the dress and held it for Tony to step out of. It left Tony in his ivory garter belt and lacy panties, his dick straining against the fabric. 

“God, you’re gorgeous. How’d I ever get so lucky as to find such a beautiful bride?” Peter gushed. Tony whimpered, unused to such lavish praise, especially for being feminine. Peter tossed the dress onto a chair and pulled Tony towards him. “And so shy. My perfect,”- _kiss_ \- “pretty,” - _kiss-_ “sweet girl.”

Tony nearly swooned. It was nothing like he’d imagined and was absolutely perfect. He fell back onto the bed, pulling Peter along with him. They kissed passionately, basking in the love between them. Tony grabbed the hem of Peter’s shirt and broke their kiss just long enough to tug it over his head. “I want you naked, now.”

Peter smiled against his lips. “I’ll get there, sweetheart. This is about you, remember?”

He groaned, almost regretting that. He watched as Peter slid down his body, licking and biting and kissing all the way to the edge of his panties. He pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Tony’s aching cock through the lace. He slipped the panties down, resting just under Tony’s sac. He teased his fingers over the hard flesh.

His voice was rough and teasing as he asked, “You want me to play with your clit, babygirl?”

Before that instant, it wasn’t a kink Tony knew he had. He liked to feel feminine and soft and pretty, but actual _feminization_ hadn’t crossed his mind. But he _loved_ it. His dick pulsed at the thought. “Yes, yes, please!”

Peter dragged his tongue up slowly, base to tip, drawing a moan out of Tony. The moan turned into a gasp when he took just the head into his mouth. “Fuck, yes, that’s so good!”

Peter smiled around Tony’s dick. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, drooling all over it. When he pulled off, it was left shiny with spit, jerking with need. “You taste so delicious, honey. I could just eat you all up.”

He pulled the panties down and slipped them off Tony’s legs. He quickly shucked off his own pants and settled between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around his legs and gripped the thighs tightly, leaving Tony spread open before him.

“You know what I’m gonna do know, baby? I’m gonna eat your sweet pussy till you’re begging me to fuck you. Get you so wet I can just slide right in.”

He dove in with gusto and Tony wailed. Rimming wasn’t something they did very often, the sensations felt almost new. Peter’s tongue teased at his rim, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him. His hands tangled in the sheets as he moaned. He thrashed on the bed when Peter’s tongue thrust in deep. 

Peter pulled back. “Look at that sweet little hole opening up for me.” He carefully slid in two fingers and curled them to find Tony’s prostate. “So needy, aren’t you, honey? Need a nice big cock to fill you up, huh?”

“Yes, please, need you in me!” Tony cried out.

“Hmm, you sure? Such a sweet girl, but you’re just naughty under it all aren’t you? A naughty little girl with a needy pussy. And all just for me.”

Tony nodded rapidly. “Yours, all yours. Please, please, fuck me!”

As he rolled on a condom, Peter teased, “Hmm, where should I put my cock? Am I gonna be filling up your pussy, baby?”

“YES! Fuck my pussy, Peter, now! Need you in me now!”

They both let out a long low groan as Peter slid into Tony. 

“You’re so tight, baby. God, I’ll never get enough of you.”

Tony was beyond words, reduced to moans and sighs as Peter filled him. He clutched wildly at Peter, digging his nails in. His cock was trapped between their bodies, demanding attention. Tony wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust up into him.

“So good, baby. So hot and tight and wet for me. Such a good girl for me.” Peter moaned. “I can feel you clenching on my cock. You hungry for my cum? Want me to to fill you up?”

“Yes, fill me up, wanna feel it. Play with my clit? Please, please, please,” he begged.

“Aww, so sweet. Of course, baby.” He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and felt it jump in his hand. “I wanna see you come, sweet girl. Can you do that for me? Focus on my hand on your clit, sweetheart, my cock in your pussy, and come for me.”

Tony wailed as he peaked. Pleasure like lightning raced through his body, crashing like waves over him. He vaguely realized Peter was groaning and clamped tight around him, his hips pounding and stuttering until he froze and groaned. He held his lover close and murmured, “That’s it, fill me up. Come deep in my cunt, fill it up, baby.”

When Peter had finally shuddered out the last of his orgasm, he collapsed on top of Tony. They lay like that for a while, catching their breath and relishing in the connection. Finally, Peter sighed gutterally and rolled to the side. He smiled goofily. “Was it everything you imagined?”

“Nah.” Tony flopped onto Peter, wiggling till he was comfortably laying on his chest. “It was better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my best to correct the dreadful dearth of bottom Tony in this corner of fandom. 
> 
> A modified version of this dress is what I put Tony in:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165334475@N05/29072688338/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> With these shoes:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165334475@N05/42226637544/in/dateposted-public/)  
>  


End file.
